Única
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Único: superior aos demais, a que nada se compara. Ginny's POV. HGHr


Escrito por: Mione-Potter-love

Observação: Pós-IdM

Sinopse: São apenas mais algumas anotações em seu diário.

* * *

Como se tornar a (mulher) número 1 para Harry Potter

_Número um : a mais importante na vida dele._

* * *

Irlanda, 17 de agosto do ano corrente.

Provavelmente é desleal e cruel de minha parte sentir ódio de uma relação tão platônica. Talvez, por tê-lo como meu – e sei que não deveria sentir-me proprietária de seu amor. – tenha pensamentos assim, tão duros e fantasiosos.

Sei o quanto é estúpido. Harry é gentil e atencioso com qualquer pessoa que não queira uma entrevista ou alguma estória fantástica sobre o dia em que ele salvara o mundo.

Entendo também que não deveria me sentir assim em relação a minha melhor amiga. Quero dizer, Hermione nos ajudou tanto... Além do mais, é ela a esposa de meu irmão. Mas, às vezes, não posso evitar.

Por mais que queira negar, me dói saber que, pra falar a verdade, quando Harry tem algum problema, não é a mim que ele recorre primeiramente. Ou, se as coisas estão mal no casamento de Ron e Hermione, tão-pouco é a mim a quem Hermione confidencia.

Acho que estou enlouquecendo. Minha mente me atormenta a cada momento que os vejo juntos. E não é de propósito, só não posso conter o receio. E sendo eles tão amigos...

Por mais que feche os olhos, respire fundo e tente simplesmente ignorar o que minha mente sussurra com malicia, meu coração é preenchido pela desconfiança e ciúmes.

Eu contenho esse meu modo cínico e possessivo, aquele que sempre pretende dar um basta naquela amizade. E nunca comento o quanto me desagradam as constantes e intermináveis conversas, assim como os segredos, os toques e seus sorrisos especiais - uns que detêm apenas entre si e a cada momento. – Odeio principalmente certos olhares que trocam, como se soubessem o que o outro está pensando. Como se estivem a maquinar o mesmo pensamento... E o pior é que tenho a impressão que o fazem realmente. Essa cumplicidade me desgasta e enerva, porque não posso competir com isso.

Foram anos praticando e forjando intimidade; foram momentos infindáveis nos quais Hermione, oferecendo carinho, dedicação e amizade descompromissados, quebrava, aos poucos e cuidadosamente, a barreira sentimental que Harry criara para repelir proximidade.

Ela foi a primeira a ultrapassar aquela crosta de insegurança e revolta dentro dele. O fez em etapas e completou todas elas, então recebeu o "grande prêmio", o que mais almejo: a confiança, o respeito, o carinho, o reconhecimento e toda dedicação de Harry...

Hermione era isso: a sua primeira. Com denotação bem simples e fatalista para mim: insubstituível. Ela _é_ a amiga, por conta disso, a conselheira, confidente e aquela que tem o direito de guardar todos os seus segredos. Aquela que conhece todos os seus mistérios, aquela que o conhece como se fosse o mais transparente dos seres. Aquela que tem prioridade sobre ele e tem seu nome marcado a ferro no coração de Harry. Aquela que o repreende e se faz escutar, aquela que o domina com um olhar ou toque, aquela que mina toda sua rebeldia e auto-controle. Aquela que o faz amá-la incondicionalmente ainda que de maneira fraterna. Aquela que adoça o olhar mais rancoroso dele com apenas um sorriso e o faz sorrir como ninguém mais o pode fazer. Aquela que o liberta de si mesmo, aquela que o protege com sua própria vida. Sua...

Às vezes, penso que não posso. Que não tenho força o bastante para agüentar. Para viver diariamente esta situação. Então, quando ela se vai, _é para mim que Harry sorri_. E é _ao meu lado_ que ele permanece. Então, por que temer? – Lhe ofereço meu melhor sorriso e sentando em seu regaço, lhe ofereço algo que Hermione não poderia lhe dar inteiramente: meus lábios. Então, sou renovada de esperança, amor e paciência. Sei o que fazer.

Eu jogo com minhas próprias armas: sou divertida e convidativa quando ela vem à nossa casa. Eu a idolatro na frente de Harry - não é, em verdade, como se eu não gostasse dela, só me descontenta a maneira como sempre Harry está a seu dispor. Seja lá o que for ou para quê, ele estará ao seu lado quando ela o chamar. - Sou atenciosa e prestativa. Amiga e desprendida. Compreensiva, compassiva e condescendente... Mas o que significam meus esforços se quando Hermione está para ele, não sou necessária? Eles significam nada.

Acontece que, aparentemente, essa é uma guerra unilateral. Hermione parece alheia a minhas dúvidas, alheia aos meus esforços, assim como Harry. No fim, estou sempre exausta e sentindo-me derrotada.

Por mais que eu tente, nunca serei ela e nem, como agora sei, poderei ocupar o lugar dela em seu coração. Sei que ele me ama sinceramente, porém, me dá medo perguntar qual de nós duas ele ama mais...

Porque eu sei, e muito bem, ainda que me deixe amargurada, quem de nós duas Harry escolheria se fosse posto contra parede. Basta dizer que não me surpreenderia quando ele a escolhesse. Sua melhor amiga, genial... A qual tem uma ligação telepática – ou o que for – anormal com ele. Antes a menina mandona e 'irritante', agora a mulher gentil e conselheira, Hermione.

Por Merlim! _Eu sei_, eu... somente sei. Eles são únicos quando estão juntos... E será que eu o faço suficientemente feliz?

Ginny M. Weasley Potter


End file.
